Will you be mine?
by Dumbass-kagehina
Summary: Practice was over and Hinata felt like puking. Tomorrow was valentines day, the day he would confess to Kageyama Tobio. They were rivals, teammates and best friends. Hinata has had a crush on Kageyama the first time he layed eyes on the setter. They would fight or bicker but Hinata never meant the harsh words that would leave his mouth.


**Will you be mine?**

Practice was over and Hinata felt like puking. Tomorrow was valentines day, the day he would confess to Kageyama Tobio.

They were rivals, teammates and best friends. Hinata has had a crush on Kageyama the first time he layed eyes on the setter. They would fight or bicker but Hinata never meant the harsh words that would leave his mouth.

"Oi Hinata, wait for me at the gate ok?" Hinata was done changing and was about to walk out of the room when Kageyama called his name, he nodded. As Hinata walked down the stairs, he felt his heart beating faster, tomorrow was saturday, he could ask Kageyama to go out.

Kageyama jogged up to Hinata "Thank you for waiting" Hinata nodded slowly "Say Kageyama...do you want to come over to my place tomorrow? My parents won't be home and Natsu will be staying over at one of her friends" He looked over at him, waiting for his response.

"Sure...there is something I wanted to tell you anyway" Kageyama looked straight ahead _. "Tell me something?"_ Hinata glanced at Kageyama, he gripped onto the handles of his bike.

"I-I will see you tomorrow then! I will text you when they leave!" Hinata hopped onto his bike and was gone before Kageyama could even say something. Sighing Kageyama turned into the direction of his house. "I will need to prepare for tomorrow.." he grunted "He better appreciate it"

"Mom! Are you sure you bought every kind of milk?" Hinata looked over at the tray of different flavors of milk his mother bought. "I'm pretty sure I did, Shouyou. Why this many though? You're going to kill the poor boy" She laughed, she knew since a long time ago that her son was in love with a certain boy. She supported him with everything and was glad to help out if she could.

Hinata beamed "Thanks mom! You're the best! I should buy him pork buns tomorrow...mom..." He looked at his mother with big eyes, she rolled hers "I will give you some money but don't spend it all on food!" She scolded playfully as she gave him the money.

Kageyama crossed his arms, glaring at the cookies he just took out of the oven, they were supposed to look like volleyballs, but Kageyama was sure he messed up big time. He didn't want to but he decided to call Suga, from what he heard from Daichi, Suga could bake really well.

He grabbed his phone from the table and dialed Suga's number, after a few seconds he picked up "Suga here~ ah! Daichi stop it!" Kageyama cringed, he knew he shouldn't have called, he cleared his throat before speaking "Suga-san...I'm trying to bake cookies, but they aren't turning out so well..." He heard giggling and facepalmed "Is it for a certain short spiker~?"

Tobio wanted to hang up and throw his phone against the wall "Yes...it's for Hinata, now can you help me or not?" He could hear Daichi laugh "I will be there in 20 minutes, don't put the kitchen on fire~" Kageyama hung up, not even saying anything, he could strangle his senpais sometimes.

20 minutes later and both Suga and Daichi stood in Kageyama's kitchen, Tobio glared at Daichi "Not to be rude but why are you here?" Daichi frowned "Helping ofcourse!" He put his hands on his hips, grinning "Daichi, you are aweful in the kitchen, just go sit on the couch ok?" Suga pushed a sulking Daichi out of the kitchen.

Suga tasted one of Kageyama's cookies, licking his lips "Mmh they're good, I will help you with the shapes" He smiled at Kageyama "You wanted to make volleyballs, right?" Kageyama nodded, bowing "Thank you, senpai" Suga waved him off "It's nothing, I love baking"

Suga smiled proudly when they were done "You did well, Kageyama!" He patted him on the back, slapping Daichi's hand as he tried to steal one "They are for Hinata, don't you dare take one" Kageyama looked at them "How long have you two been dating?"

Suga looked at him, smiling slightly "A little over a year now...it's that obvious huh?" He scratched his cheek, blushing. Kageyama looked down "I hope I can be like that with Hinata..." Daichi and Suga looked eachother, Daichi spoke up "You two have this chemistry that I have only seen from my parents, you may fight and bicker all the time, but really, anyone can see that there's more than just that"

Kageyama's face turned red "T-thank you for helping out, Suga-san" Suga patted him on his back softly "Anything for someone who's in love" He winked, pulling Daichi out of the kitchen "I'm expecting to see two lovebirds on the court monday!"

Kageyama cleaned up everything and wrapped the cookies up. "I better not mess this up tomorrow" He turned off all the lights and went to bed.

 _Next morning_

"Shouyou, dear! We're leaving! If somethings happening and we will have to stay I will text you!" Shouyou's mother stood at the frontdoor "Goodluck honey!" When Hinata heard the door close he rushed down the stairs, looking out of the window, watching the car pull out of the driveway. He fished his phone out of his pants and texted Kageyama.

 **To Bakayama:**

 **"My parents just left! If you want you can come over now"**

Shouyou's heart started to beat fast and he could feel his hands shaking as he pressed 'send'. "Ok, this is it...I will confess today!" He walked over to the fridge taking the tray of milks out, he frowned "How am I going to give this to him?"

Shouyou was pacing back and forth in the livingroom, biting his finger. He jumped in the air when he heard the doorbell. With shaky legs he walked to the door, opening it slighty "Ka-kageyama" Kageyama frowned, making Hinata clear his throat, opening the door more "Come in..."

They walked into the livingroom, Hinata turned around "Please wait here, I need to get something" Kageyama nodded, placing the bag with cookies down. Shouyou walked into the kitchen, grabbing the bag full of milk cartons, he took a deep breath before returning back to the livingroom.

As he walked back he saw Kageyama looking at him, his gaze was different, Hinata could tell that much... _"Is he going to do something?"_ Hinata stopped infront of Kageyama "Th-there is something I wanted to tell you..." Kageyama looked down at him, his head tilted. "I...I like you...I-I think I'm in lo-love with you" he shook his head "I am in love with you, I have been ever since I saw you"

Kageyama felt his jaw drop, he was speechless, here he thought he would be the one to confess but here he was, hearing the redhead confessing his love to him. When Kageyama didn't say anything, Hinata started to laugh nervously "Th-that was weird r-right?" He must've surprised him... _"What if he finds me disgusting now? I should've kept my mouth shut, my feelings to myself"_

Kageyama lifted his arms up slowly, wrapping them around Hinata gently, pulling him against his chest, whispering "You idiot, don't you dare think anything stupid" Hinata's eyes were wide, Kageyama felt warm despite the cold weather, Hinata carefully cuddled against Kageyama's chest, dropping the bag at the words he heard next.

"I love you too, Shouyou. So much that sometimes it drives me crazy and it makes me snap at everyone when it happens. You are so cute and seriously so beautiful that I sometimes don't know how to act or what to say"

Shouyou teared up, slowly wrapping his arms around Kageyama's waist, gripping onto his jacket. Kageyama cupped Hinata's face, making him look at him "Hinata Shouyou, will you be my boyfriend?"

Shouyou, smiled brightly, nodding not trusting his voice at the moment. Kageyama smiled softly, leaning down, kissing his boyfriend for the very first time. Hinata shivered when their lips made contact, he expected Kageyama to be rough but he was so gentle that it made him melt.

After awhile they were cuddled up on the couch with a blanket over their legs, Shouyou nibbling on the cookies and Kageyama sipping on one of the many milk cartons. "These are really good, Yama" Kageyama played Hinata's hair "Suga-san helped me with them"

Hinata giggled, he knew Suga could bake really well, he looked up at Kageyama "We should go out, I want to buy some pork buns for you, or anything else you would like to eat" Kageyama looked down at him "We could go out and eat, we could travel to Kobe and go to one of the restaurants there"

Hinata's eyes widen "I love Kobe! Their beef is so good!" Kageyama smiled "That's why we should go" he tapped Hinata's nose "Put on something warm, I'll wait by the front door" Hinata scrambled off the couch and up to his room.

Kageyama just finished zipping up his jacket as Hinata stormed down the stairs "Wow! Be careful!" He held Hinata steady and he almost fell forward "You have way too much energy sometimes" he ruffled Hinata's hair who pouted.

"Don't pout, it makes me want to kiss you" Hinata blinked then decided to pout even more. Kageyama clicked his tongue, gripping Hinata's chin, tilting his head up, he decided to tease the boy "How do you want it? A simple kiss or one with tongue?" He smirked in amusement as Hinata's face turned red and pulled away, laughing.

"You're so mean for teasing me" Shouyou mumbled, Kageyama chuckles "That's because your reactions are so cute, I couldn't help myself, he leaned down, kissing Hinata's cheek. Shouyou looked down blushing, linking his arm with Kageyama's.

Shouyou looked around when they arrived in Kobe, he loved it here. Kageyama stood behind Hinata, observing him. "Shouyou...when we are older we can live here" Hinata stuttered looking at Kageyama with big eyes "W-we just started going o-out n-not even 5 h-hours ago..." Hinata made weird movements with his arms almost hitting an old man in the face.

Kageyama rolled his eyes "I said when we are older!" Hinata looked at him "But...what if you get bored of me..." Tobio frowned walking up to him, pulling him close "You might annoy me from time to time, but don't you even think about me leaving you, cause that won't happen"

Hinata stood up on his toes, gripping onto Kageyama's jacket as he kissed him softly. Tobio pulled him even closer, kissing him back slowly. Shouyou pulled away after a few seconds, his cheeks red and eyes glassy. Kageyama smiled, kissing his nose "Lets go into a restaurant before we turn into ice lollies"

 _Later that evening_

They were on their back to Hinata's house when he received a text from his mother

 **From: Mom**

 **"Shouyou, dear. We won't be coming back till monday, it's not going so well with grandma. Please eat well. Let Tobio-kun sleepover if you want. I will call Mimi's parents to ask if Natsu can stay the rest of the weekend"**

Shouyou whined his cheeks red, Kageyama looked over at him "What's wrong?" Hinata held his phone up "My parents won't be back till monday, my grandma is very sick so they're taking care of her" Hinata fiddled with his phone "So...if you want...y-you could stay for the weekend..."

Kageyama nodded slowly "I would need to go home to get some clothes" They stopped walking when they stood infront of Shouyou's house, Kageyama leaned down, kissing Hinata's forehead "I won't take long, go inside and get warm" Hinata nodded, watching Kageyama walk away, only going inside the house when he couldn't see him anymore.

Hinata was a mess, Kageyama was going to stay over, not as friends but as...boyfriends, he could call him his boyfriend... "Boyfriend...Kageyama is my boyfriend, we kissed" Hinata buried his head in his pillow, screaming.

Shouyou quickly changed into his sweatpants and a warm sweater. He couldn't believe everything that happened today. He confessed to someone who he loved for a very long time, kissed him, went on a date with him and now he's staying over!

He really hoped everything wasn't a dream. Kageyama was so different now than how he usual is towards him. Hinata sat up, staring at the wall, the thought of this being a dream made him sad. "If this is a dream then I never want to wake up again..."

He fell of the bed when the doorbell rang "C-coming!" He walked down the stairs, clutching onto his sweater, he opened the door. "Sorry if I was taking too long, I couldn't find everything" Hinata stared at him "Can you pinch me? Like, really really hard?"

Kageyama blinked, confused as why Hinata would ask him to do that "I want to know if this is a dream or not!" Hinata clenched his fist "Why would thi-" Hinata stomped his foot "This, you...you are so nice today! Not that I don't like it but...it's all so different from how you're usually are..." He mumbled looking down as he played with the hem of his sweater.

Tobio sighed, closing the door, putting his bags down "You really are an idiot" he cupped Hinata's face, his face growing dark as he pinched Shouyou's cheeks hard. Shouyou started to scream, flailing his arms "hurts hurts! Kageyama it hurts!" Kageyama glared still pinching them "Do you believe it is real right now!?" His boyfriend was an idiot...

Hinata sat on the couch, rubbing his sore cheeks, mumbling "You didn't have to pinch that hard..." he flinched as Kageyama looked at him. "Shouyou...I probably won't be the best boyfriend, but I will try my best" He looked down "You know I'm not the best when it comes to people or emotions"

Shouyou leaned over, pressing his lips against the corner of Tobio's mouth "And I will try not to doubt anything, I'm sorry for thinking this was all a dream" Kageyama shook his head, he could understand why Shouyou would think that, he wrapped his arms around Shouyou's waist, pulling him on his lap.

They pressed their foreheads together, Hinata smiling brightly "I never dared to say this before or even on court, but you really are beautiful" He traced his fingers over Hinata's cheeks, admiring his small freckles along his nose and cheeks, from afar you couldn't really see them, but now that Kageyama was so close he could see them very well.

Hinata blushed "Can I be really honest?" Kageyama nodded, still tracing his fingers over Hinata's cheeks "I always found your face scary" he smiled as Kageyama frowned "But the more I fell for you the more I saw passed that and before I realised I would always be thinking 'Ah, Kageyama is really handsome, so tall and so handsome' and it just makes me smile"

Kageyama chuckled "That's why you're always smiling so brightly on court" he tapped Hinata's nose "If you keep looking at me like that I might eat you up" Hinata gasped, covering Kageyama's mouth with his hands, shaking his head "You can't eat me!" He squeaked when Kageyama licked his hands.

"Eew Yama! That is gross!" He wiped his hand off of Kageyama's sweater, making Kageyama laugh only resulting in Hinata pouting. Tobio squeezed Hinata gently "We should go to bed, it's getting late"

Hinata fiddled with his fingers, not getting off of Kageyama's lap yet "W-will you sleep in the same bed as me?" his face was bright red and so was Kageyama's as soon as those words left Shouyou's mouth.

They both stood infront of Hinata's bed "I-it's a twinsize bed, s-so th-there's enough room" Hinata slowly climbed into bed, waiting for Kageyama to do the same. Kageyama lifted the covers and slipped in, facing Hinata "Are you cold? You're shaking" Hinata shook his head "Just really nervous"

Tobio smiled slightly, pulling him close, rubbing his back "Me too, Shou. But it's ok, just close your eyes and try to sleep ok?" Hinata nodded, closing his eyes as he snuggled against Kageyama.

Monday came faster then they were expecting, at 7:30am they stood infront of the gym doors "They will know the moment we walk in..." Kageyama looks at Hinata "Is that a bad thing?" He saw Hinata shaking his head "But I don't want to hear the whole 'if it won't affect your playing' thing, I'm sorry but thats getting annoying" Kageyama chuckled, squeezing Hinata's hand.

"It will be fine" Kageyama opened the doors, stepping back as Tanaka suddenly got into his face "Ooh~?" he looked down at their hands, suddenly Nishinoya started yelling "Someone got laid!" he got hit over the head by Daichi.

They both turned bright red, Hinata holding his hands up "N-nothing happened! I-i swear!" Suga walked over to them, smiling "We know that, just warm up and ignore those two idiots over there. Oh, and congrats" he walked away.

They looked at eachother, smiling. Without doubt they would love eachother for a very long time and nothing and no one would stand in their way.


End file.
